


Surprises

by Dreamin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Pepper and Friday try to keep Tony from finding all his presents before Christmas.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.
> 
> Friday is inspired by how she is in the comics.

Pepper Stark checked her tablet. “Did Clint move Tony’s new Armani suit to the air ducts on the 36th floor?” She was laying on her side on the living room sofa, the closest she could find to a comfortable position while being eight months pregnant.

“He did that yesterday,” Friday said. The hologram of the AI was sitting on the glass-topped coffee table, occasionally pulling up images out of thin air.

“And you swore him to secrecy?”

Friday grinned. “Yes, and I reminded him that Natasha knows all his weaknesses and she doesn’t want to see all our hard work ruined.”

Pepper smirked. “Good.” She checked her tablet once more. “Where’s the ’57 Chevy again?”

“Fury has it stored on the Helicarrier, he’s delivering it the afternoon of Christmas Eve. It’ll be stored in sub-basement 3 until you’re ready to give it to Tony.”

“Right.”

Friday looked up at the ceiling and grinned. “Tony’s in the air ducts.” She raised a hand and wiggled her fingers. “There. I sealed off the part his present is stored in.”

A moment later, Pepper’s phone rang.

“That would be Tony,” Friday said, smirking.

Pepper grinned as she picked up the phone and sat up. “Hi, Tony.”

“Don’t ‘Hi, Tony’ me,” her husband grumped. “Tell Friday to let me out.”

She looked at the AI, her grin widening. “Did you trap Tony in the air ducts?”

Friday smirked. “Maybe. He was sneaking around like a naughty child.”

“You can come out if you promise to stop looking for presents,” Pepper told him.

“What’s the fun in that?” Tony muttered.

“Behave and I’ll let you pick the godparents.”

His response was immediate. “Deal, now let me out.”

Pepper nodded to Friday and she wiggled her fingers again.

“See you soon,” Tony said before he hung up.

Friday smiled a bit. “You’re really letting him pick the godparents for your first child?”

Pepper chuckled. “We have the same friends, so it’s not like he’ll pick someone I’ll object to. I know it’ll be Rhodey, Steve, and Nat.”

“Good choices.”

By the time Tony came in, Pepper was dozing and Friday was arranging the Starks’ schedules, moving meetings around a virtual calendar that was hanging in midair.

“Okay, Friday, you’ve had your fun,” Tony said, smirking. “Out.”

Friday grinned at him. “Have a good night, Boss.” She and the calendar vanished.

Pepper woke up and smiled at him sleepily. “You’re incorrigible, you know that?”

Tony chuckled. “I see it as keeping you and Friday on your toes.”

“Uh huh.”

“Let’s go to bed, gorgeous.”

“Mmm, you read my mind.”

Tony helped her to her feet and she wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning. “It’s a good thing not all of your presents are here.”

He chuckled. “I just have to step up my game, that’s all.”

“Uh huh.”

“Just think of it as a dress rehearsal for when the kid’s old enough.”

Pepper groaned overdramatically. “Then there’ll be two of you, God help us.”

“Nope, just one – I promise to stop searching for my own by then.”

She grinned. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

* * *

By the time Christmas morning came around, the only surprise left was the Chevy, but Tony’s face when he saw the red-and-gold classic car was one Pepper would treasure forever.

Especially since Friday had recorded all of it.


End file.
